I Still Love You, Fi
by Mushroom-Warrior
Summary: "Marshall..." Fionna whispered. She removed one of her hands from his and caressed his hair, stroking the strands of raven delicately, as if he was fragile and could be broken with the slightest to touches. "I'm the... hero... Marshall... not you..."


He could hear her anguished screams, bouncing off the walls of his mind every time he closed his eyes. He could see her, so real before him, her back pressed into the grass and her face contorted with pain, the sun tinted gold of her hair streaked with blood. He told her to be careful, she told him she'd rather die than watch others die before her. Their last moments together were ironic, as if Glob was playing a cruel game with him. He was forced to watch her die before him, the one thing that she would rather die than to have to see.

"M... arshall... Marshall..." Fiona stammered, a glimmer of a tear rolling down her face. His hand were pressed against her stomach, a desperate attempt to stem the bleeding that seeped from her wound, but the gash was far too deep. He couldn't hide the look of agony on his face, the panicked furrow of his brow or the cold sweat that beaded on his forehead. No matter how he tried, the scarlet colour that he used to love stained the aquamarine that he'd grown to adore.

"Mar...shall..." Fiona's voice was raspy and breathless, the syllables of his name getting caught in her throat. He knew what she would say, the scene replayed in his head like a broken record. "Mar... shall... stop. Please..." she begged, her hands reaching for his. Marshall looked at her, astonished, his eyes wide as he watched the stream of tears curve around her cheeks. The smile that shaped her lips was soft and pitiful, as if she was already reassuring him that he would be okay. That he would be okay after she was gone.

"I... I'm going to die... there's nothing... that can... save me." Her words were sorrowful, quiet little murmurs which were barely audible. Marshall had never seen her so easily giving up the life that she loved.

"Don't say that, Fi!" the vampire shouted, his voice wavering. By then, his hands were shaking beneath the fleeting warmth of his girlfriend. "I'll... I'll save you!"

He pressed his ear against Fiona's chest, listening for the light thud of her heart, but he couldn't hear it beneath the ugly sobs that racked his body as he held it against his girlfriend. His girlfriend, his best friend, his lover, his everything. He knew it, the inevitable was going to happen. He just didn't think it'd happen so soon.

"Marshall..." Fiona whispered. She removed one of her hands from his and caressed his hair, stroking the strands of raven delicately, as if he was fragile and could be broken with the slightest to touches. "I'm the... hero... Marshall... not you..." She cracked a small grin, her eyes filled with a slight happiness as she cradled him close.

"Listen... to me..." she said. "You... you're going to... move on. Forget me. Forget everything about me... Find a new lady... which won't be too hard... for you... and then have children... make a family... and be happy." His body froze in place and between their silence and the only thing disturbing their silence was the chirping of crickets from above. He could hear the song he first sang to her, he could see the first time they hugged and the first time they kissed and all the other good times they had together. The memories of the two of them were flooding back, crashing his system and wrecking him from the inside. He squeezed her hand tight and shook his head in protest, his sentences a string of confused words.

"I can't Fiona, I can't!" he cried, his voice weak and hoarse from crying. Fiona was crying too, he could feel the gentle waves of movement she made as she tried to conceal her sobs. She was crying, and he was breaking, and watching him shatter was a harder obstacle than _any _she had ever encountered. Be it raging monsters or destructive ghosts, the sight of the vulnerable boy that she loved was crushing her heart.

"You... can... Marshall..!" Fiona urged, her fingertips brushing the side of his cheek. "You can live without me..." He looked up and saw her smile down at him, the tears dried from her eyes but the trails still evident on her cheeks, and he realised how much he wanted her. How much he needed her. He wanted to see her smile every day. He wanted to be the one to make her smile. He wanted to be the one who would watch her walk down the aisle and put their wedding ring on her finger. He wanted to be the one to kiss her and say I do, sweep her up into his arms and never let her go. He wanted to stay by her as she birthed their children. He wanted to stay and watch as their children matured. And he would've stayed if she matured. He would've still kissed her gently, wrapped his arms around her as she fell asleep. He would've been the one to wake her up by tickling her, because he'd always known where she was ticklish, and it made him happy to see her laugh. He would've stayed by her through sickness and disease, his fingers intertwined with hers as she sniffled and coughed. He would've been there, by her side as she took her last breath in her sleep, peacefully and without any pain. And he wanted to be the one to make sure that she was in no pain.

"Fiona..."

She gave a little cough in response and Marshall leaned forward, his mouth hovering over hers. She watched him cautiously, her eyes never leaving his, and he pressed his lips against hers in a slow, sweet kiss.

"Fiona, I will never, ever forget you," he murmured, watching as her eyes filled with tears again. "I will never, ever forget you because I know you wouldn't really want me to. I know you _don't _really want me to. I won't. I... I can't." Marshall paused and Fiona didn't respond. Her cerulean eyes were still freckled with flickers of green and gold, but they were empty and irresponsive. Marshall's eyes stung as he closed her eyes, kissing her on the forehead as he sat back and cried.

"Fiona, I love you...!" he shouted, his body convulsing with overwhelming waves of sadness. "And I won't ever forget that!"

He pushed the strands of his hair away from his eyes as the memory faded into the dull, grey hue of the misty graveyard, and he sat himself cross legged beside the pristine headstone marked '_Fiona the Human'_.

"I still love you Fi," he said quietly, pulling his axe guitar on his lap. "This song is for you."

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone! So this is my first AT fic and I just ship this so hard and it's almost 3am xD I hope you enjoyed reading, don't forget to leave a review/five if you liked it! :D


End file.
